


Reluctant but Eager

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, References to Mpreg, Rutting, Smut, heat-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Omega is the worst fate in the world to Hiyoshi. Until the day it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant but Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtakuAngelD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/gifts).



> A gift for OtakuAngelD in return for her fic that she wrote for me, Truth Will Out.

To some people, Hiyoshi Wakashi was an inherently angry person. He was always mad about something, always trying to overcome those better than himself, always having something to complain about. If asked directly, Hiyoshi would agree with that assessment. Because, really, being a second son in a traditional family on top of being an omega was a pretty crap lot in life. Add to that the fact he was likely to be just as...fertile...as every other omega in his mother’s family had ever been and that most of his tennis team were alphas, and he was in hell. Seriously, freaking Mukahi was an alpha, but not him?! If they were real, he was going to hunt down the Fates and beat them bloody for that one. 

Since his first heat hit at the age of twelve, Hiyoshi had been forced to take suppressants and, to his everlasting horror, birth control. His mother swore to him that someday he would want pups, that he would revel in being heavy with a litter and feel the joy of creating life. He swore his mother needed to be either drug tested or on psychotropics. Even with the suppressants in his system, the desire to please and to submit burned powerfully in him, but he liked to think he’d done an alright job of covering that up. His drive to best every alpha on the tennis team, especially Atobe, was an excellent cover, as far as he was concerned. The only flaw was how easily Ohtori could reign him in. The meek alpha had his own spitfire of an omega to look after, why did he need to bother with Hiyoshi? (Admittedly, it was sort of hilarious that Shishido was an omega, too. They sort of bonded over that, in between cussing out Mukahi for being an alpha, Seriously, no justice in the world at all.)

The biggest snag in Hiyoshi’s life had been his third year of middle school. Not only did he lack Atobe’s charisma, most of the club balked at having an omega captain. It got to the point for a few weeks that he couldn’t go anywhere in the school without Ohtori, Kabaji, or both before the dean gave him carte blanche to defend himself. Hyoutei was all about equal education regardless of gender, and they had a zero tolerance policy toward alphas forcing matings on omegas. Things finally calmed down after the number of club members was halved due to how many had to drop out from significant injuries, and he’d only gotten in trouble for one of the problem alphas having bled on Sakaki’s favorite rug. But all that had been three years ago. Now that he was going into his final year of high school, he worried that the same issues would reappear. Especially with the fact that he had built up a tolerance to the suppressants.

One night at dinner, Hiyoshi expressed his concern about the suppressants to his parents. He’d expected them to share his concern, or at least to assure him that they would get him to a doctor to try a different type or something. What he hadn’t expected was to be told not to worry about it because they had chosen a mate for him. Since his alpha older brother refused to have anything to do with the family dojo, Wakashi needed a strong mate capable of taking over. Someone with extensive training in martial arts, with the willingness to run the family’s school successfully. Dread killed Wakashi’s appetite that night as he waited to hear more about his arranged mate. He was expecting some man his brother’s age or older who would treat him like he was meant to be barefoot, pregnant, and minding the house. Someone who would laugh at his insistence that he too could teach classes and help manage the dojo. When his mother handed him a manilla envelope filled with information about his mate, Wakashi was ashamed of the way his hands shook as he opened it. 

The information in the packet knocked the air from Wakashi’s lungs. Kite Eishirou, aged eighteen. Born and raised in Okinawa, the dark skinned man was an accomplished martial artist, and proficient in many of the same weapons taught at the Hiyoshi dojo. His base style was a bit different, but adapting katas from other styles would breathe new life into the kobujutsu style he’d be inheriting. A recent graduate from Higa senior high school, Kite was enrolled at Todai with a major in business management and a minor in, of all things, fashion. Wakashi blinked in surprise at that one. Fashion? From the Southern Assassin, as the purple loving male had once dubbed himself? A shudder rippled down the blond’s spine as he imagined his mate dressing him up in outfits that only Atobe and that data creep from Saint Rudolph would approve of. On the other hand, it was a relief to know that he wasn’t being given to some stranger who was years older than him. Hell, Kite had seemed like an alright guy when they’d been in the U-17 camp three years prior. 

Once he knew who his mate was, It seemed as though time was going to drag by. The break between school years was only a few weeks, but to Wakashi, it felt like months. He was almost counting the hours until he would finally have his first mating, the need to be dominated and filled becoming unbearable since his parents had taken him off the suppressants. They didn’t want Kite to be disappointed by his lack of appropriately omega behavior. And while it bothered him to know that they were hoping to have him pregnant by his graduation, instinct gave him a craving for that. Night after night he would wake to find himself kneeling with three fingers buried as deep as he could get them inside of himself as he bit his cheek to keep from crying out in need. Wakashi had even resorted to ordering a knotted dildo, to his deep shame, but that was no more satisfying than his fingers had been. The toy alone lacked the heat and weight of an alpha holding him down, there were no pheromones in the air to have him praying that the birth control wouldn’t fail. No warm seed filled him to mark him as claimed and off limits, and it was slowly driving him insane. 

Finally, finally the day arrived when Kite would finally make it to Tokyo. Wakashi’s mother had escorted him to some fancy hotel, probably owned by the Atobe family, and kept him company in one of the suites. For the first time since his childhood, she bathed him, scrubbing every inch of his skin until he was pink and tender. Scented oils meant to enhance his own natural perfume appeared and were rubbed into his skin to the point that he worried he would leave smears on everything he touched. Wakashi smelled so good, he almost wished he could dominate himself. By the time she was done, his mother had him dressed in a lavender yukata as he tried not to leak slick down the backs of his legs. 

Having been left alone, Wakashi paced next to the king sized bed nervously. He knew his parents had set up his first proper meeting with his new mate in a hotel to give them privacy, but it also meant he couldn’t easily escape. He could go running to Shishido and pray that his senpai would be willing to hide him in his cowardice, but Ohtori would likely be there and would rat him out in a heartbeat.. There was nothing for him to gekokujou this time, either, which sucked. Epically. Wakashi was five seconds away from digging out his cell and calling the first number in his phonebook for help when he heard the door open. Turning to see the man who had opened the door, it was all he could do to keep standing when all his instincts screamed to kneel and present himself.

Kite Eishirou was a man who knew how to make an entrance. He was tall and lean, which had always been true, but there was an air of power to him that had nothing to do with ego and everything to do with the corded muscles hidden beneath the layers of his clothing. Bootcut jeans hugged in all the right places, hiding a bulge that made Wakashi whimper in need. A long woolen coat that looked like a relic from old military movies hung open, showing the skintight violet shirt that contoured to Kite’s abs beneath a charcoal sweater. Wakashi forced his eyes up, taking in the motion of his mate’s Adam’s apple as his scent hit the Okinawan and made Kite swallow hard. Sharp, angular features were made sharper by the rectangular glasses perched on a deeply tanned nose, and the same old pompadour hairdo completed the picture. Combat boots thudded softly on the suite’s plush carpet as Kite strolled in and locked the door. He hung his coat on one of the hangers next to the door, a duffle bag that Wakashi hadn’t even noticed tossed below it. More heavy footfalls that seemed to vibrate to the very core of him drew Wakashi’s eyes as Kite sat on a chair and began unlacing the boots. 

After he’d removed his shoes and set them beside the plush armchair, Kite raked his eyes over Wakashi, “I see you’ve been all dolled up for me, Hiyoshi-kun. Or should I call you by your given name? I mean, I haven’t even touched you yet, but for all intents and purposes you are my wife.” A smirk danced across thin lips, showing a flash of perfectly white teeth. “You know, it’s exhilarating to know that I’ll be your first, your only. I get to teach you how to be the perfect little mate, and you won’t even have to unlearn any bad habits.”

Wakashi wanted to snap at Kite, retort back to the alpha that he wasn’t just some tool, and he certainly wasn’t a wife. Wives were female, mates were omega. The words caught in his throat as he watched Kite strip down to just those sinful jeans. His brain idly noted that even his mate’s toes were tanned as he saw them wiggling over the soft carpet. Though he tried to keep it in, a whine slipped free from Wakashi’s throat as he took in the sight of his mate with no shirt on. The anticipation was going to kill him with how slow the islander seemed determined to go. 

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Kite was right there, pressed against Wakashi’s back, nose pressed against his neck. A strong arm closed around the blond’s waist just in time to keep him standing as the scent and heat of alpha buckled his knees. With a whimper, he could feel his slick begin to drip, the thick liquid itching as it crawled down his thighs. He was suddenly glad that he hadn’t been allowed any underwear, the restrictive cloth would have been nothing more than another impediment. Wakashi bared his throat with a whine as he clutched at the arm holding him up. “Please….”

Kite’s chuckle made him bite back a moan as the warm sound flowed down his spine like honey. “Soon, Wakashi. First, there’s something that I need to make crystal clear to you. From here on, you do not come unless you come from my knot. Any proper omega can manage it, and I know how you strive to be the best. I will not touch you when I breed you, you will not touch yourself. I don’t care how horny you are, you come on my knot or not at all. Do you understand me?”

Wakashi didn’t bother trying to stifle his moan in response to his new mate’s words. The dominance Kite was showing without even needing to be mating him just made him even wetter. “I understand.” He felt the Okinawan smirk against his neck before long fingers plucked his obi loose and eased his yukata from his shoulders. The world shifted dizzyingly as he was picked up and arranged on the bed to his alpha’s liking, kneeling with his ass up and his shoulders to the comforter. Looking over his shoulder, Wakashi nearly drooled as he watched Kite peel off tight jeans and tighter briefs to free the monster that he was so looking forward to. The gods had certainly seen fit to bless Kite, Wakashi’s mind had already figured that his mate was bigger than even Kabaji, and the quiet boy was hung well enough to hurt someone. “Please...don’t keep me waiting anymore…” Now that he was finally going to be mated and bred for the first time, Wakashi hurt to be so empty.

The bed dipped under Kite's weight as he moved to kneel behind Wakashi. Warmth radiated from his sun kissed skin as his hands traced up the omega's strong thighs to spread pale cheeks. A startled moan wrenched its way past Wakashi's lips as he felt his mate's tongue against him, tasting him and teasing him all at once. Before he had time to decide if he liked that feeling, Kite's tongue was gone and being replaced by something else that was hot and blunt. He could feel the weight of the other man over his back as the alpha leaned down to murmur in his ear. "Relax for me, Wakashi. I don't want to hurt you, after all." The blond did his best to obey, wanting it enough to go a bit more lax under his mate. As Kite pushed into him, Wakashi moaned at the burn he felt as his body stretched to accept the cock spreading him open. 

Kite Eishirou was many things, but to Wakashi's knowledge, gentle was not one of those. The alpha had allowed him a few moments to adjust before setting a pace that made him glad to be away from home. Despite its size, the bed began rocking and banging against the wall, the sounds barely audible to Wakashi over his own moaning and the blood rushing in his ears. Finally, after five years of suppressants and riding out his heats alone, he was finally getting what he'd needed and craved for all those long years. Even though he knew he'd be feeling it later, Wakashi was thrilled that Kite was taking him so hard. It satisfed him in ways he hadn't ever thought too much about to have his own length dripping as he was bred mercilessly. The hot wash of his mate's breath over his shoulder and that husky voice just stoked the fire in his veins even higher. "So good for me, aren't you...? You'll be exquisite once you're pregnant... heavy with my pups in you..." A long fingered hand slid over Wakashi's skin to rest above his stomach, helping him to imagine how it would feel to be full with a litter of his own.

Time lost meaning to Wakashi as he let go and let himself revel in the feeling of being fucked by his new mate. He would have been more than happy to spend an eternity beneath Kite like that, but such a thing wasn't possible. When he felt the increase in pressure, the way his body kept trying to trap the alpha inside of him, the sharp bite of pain every time Kite slammed back inside, he knew that he was about to be knotted. The thought alone of being stretched even more pushed him to the brink, but not over. Kite had been clear earlier that he was not to come without his mate's knot, and Wakashi was so determined to be good for his alpha. Eventually, the Okinawan's knot was too large to be pulled out, though that didn't stop it from tugging against his rim in ways that had him crying out desperately. Of course, the fact that that swollen gland rubbed over his prostate on every inward thrust was nothing to complain about, either. Wakashi bared his neck with a whine, his hands white knuckled in the burgundy bedding beneath him. Within moments, the sting of teeth closed over the juncture between his neck and shoulder with a growl, sending the blond over the edge of climax with a scream of pleasure. Through the rush of his own pleasure, Wakashi could dimly feel the heat of Kite's seed pumping into him, finally giving the birth control he'd been taking for years a reason to be in his system.

Now that they'd both come, and Kite had half collapsed over him, Wakashi felt almost giddy. He was already counting the minutes until his mate would take him all over again even as they were still tied together. He was mortified by the squeak he let out as Kite tipped them both to their sides, but at least that was more comfortable than kneeling under the heavy alpha. There was a certan sense of comfort that came from having his mate curled around him, though the fingers tracing idle patterns over his stomach kept him from being able to nod off. "That tickles, you know."

Kite laughed softly, the sound of it warming Wakashi like sunlight in the spring. "So you're ticklish, huh? How cute."

Being called cute made Wakashi blush so much that the tips of his ears turned scarlet. "Not cute. I'm tough, manly, and more than capable of kicking ass." He hadn't been cute since he was five. 

"You'll be very cute when you start getting big, showing off to the world that you're mine and that you've got my pups inside of you." Kite nuzzled his shoulder and kissed the bite mark marring the skin there, leaving Wakashi wondering when the other man had removed his glasses. "Such a shame that I'll have to wait nearly a year to see you properly bred."

"I do want to graduate high school, after all." It was bad enough that the plans his parents had made meant Wakashi wouldn't be going to college for a long time, if ever. Kite's words only made him want to fast forward time so that he could revel in carrying his mate's pups that much sooner. Damn his mother for having been right all along. 

"You will. I just wonder how much you'll be showing by then." Kite's arms wound a little tighter around him as the Okinawan settled in and got comfy. "For now, be good and rest. You'll want your energy for later."

Later sounded like more sex, which was worlds of okay in Wakashi's book. He smiled and relaxed, letting exhaustion overtake him. "Alright, Eishirou." He never realized the name that fell from his lips as his eyes slid shut, dreams of what their future pups would look like playing in his head.


End file.
